Confiance Perdue
by Neku Valmokaio
Summary: Je le trouvais beau. J'aimais le regarder, j'étais physiquement amoureux de lui mais je ne le connaissais pas alors je n'osais rien faire de plus. Seulement guidé par mon coeur je lui donna ma confiance. ... M car je sais pas ce qui pourrai arriver pour la suite.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, le voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction. Elle n'est pas policière cette fois ! Obsession assassine et toujours sous le syndrome de la page blanche je ne sais pas comment faire car c'est le dernier chapitre qu'il me manque. je veux qu'il soit parfait alors il sortira mais cette idée qui me trottais dans la tête peut être que si je la sort je trouverai dessous enfouit quelques part ce chapitre manquant. Sinon vous allez avoir l'agréable surprise j'ai trouvé une super Relectrice et elle est génial ! Merci a elle d'ailleurs ! Sur ce je vous laisse a votre lecture.

 **Chapitre 1: Mon passé.**

J'avais 15 ans à l'époque où toute cette histoire a commencé. J'étais en classe de troisième dans la cité scolaire de Konoha où je me trouvais depuis mes premières années de primaire. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. J'étais plutôt quelqu'un de tranquille. J'avais des amis, et nous nous amusions bien. De bons résultats scolaires, suffisant pour que les profs me laissent tranquille et que mes parents soient fiers de leur fils. J'étais joyeux, je rigolais tout le temps. Il m'arrivait de plaire à quelques filles, faut dire qu'étant blond aux yeux bleus, j'avais déjà quelques points d'avance car au Japon c'était, et ça l'est encore, assez rare. Mes cheveux courts étaient en bataille sur mon crâne. J'avais une bonne taille pour mon âge, et tout le monde disait que plus tard je serai plus grand que la moyenne. Ma corpulence était normale avec des rondeurs enfantines dont j'avais du mal à me débarrasser. Tout allait bien dans ma vie d'adolescent. J'avais une belle vie.

Puis il y a eu lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, élève de troisième année dans le lycée de la cité scolaire. Lycée qui se trouvait juste en face de mon collège, celui ou j'irai l'année prochaine une fois le collège terminé. Il avait 18 ans, grand brun à la peau pâle. Des yeux noirs comme du charbon, ses cheveux coiffés impeccablement encadraient son visage fin, pourtant sur l'arrière de son crâne ces derniers semblaient se rebeller et défier la gravité. Autant dire qu'il était très beau. Toutes les filles se pavanaient devant lui. En plus il était le meilleur élève du lycée et venait d'une grande famille puissante et riche. Il avait tout du prince charmant. Je le trouvais beau. J'aimais le regarder, j'étais physiquement amoureux de lui mais je ne le connaissais pas alors je n'osais rien faire de plus.

Un jour, mon professeur principal me retint à la fin de la journée et j'eus le malheur de louper mon bus pour rentrer chez moi. Et pour couronner ma chance, un orage éclata et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur la ville. Je me mis à courir pour rentrer chez moi, mais peine perdue je fus rapidement trempé jusqu'à l'os. C'est alors qu'une voiture noire s'arrêta à côté de moi, c'était une voiture moderne et qui ne semblait pas bien vieille. La vitre se baissa et j'entendis une voix forte me lancer :

\- Naruto! Monte!

Je regardais surpris, Sasuke Uchiwa, c'était bien à moi qu'il parlait ? D'où connaissait-il mon nom ? Je rougis légèrement.

\- Allez dépêche-toi les voitures derrière attendent!

Sans plus y réfléchir j'ouvris la portière et me glissai dans l'auto. J'attachai ma ceinture alors qu'il redémarra.

\- Mer...merci. Soufflai-je.

\- De rien je n'allais pas te laisser sous cette pluie. M'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Ou es ce que je te dépose?

\- Euh... Vers une entrée de métro ça sera parfait.

\- Tu ne préfères pas que je te ramène directement chez toi? Tu es trempé tu vas attraper froid.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire faire un détour...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Me rassura-t-il.

Je lui indiquai alors mon adresse, et il prit la direction de mon quartier. Les premiers kilomètres se firent dans le silence, mais une question m'occupait l'esprit.

\- Euh...Sasuke ? Commençai-je.

\- Hn?

\- Co...comment tu connais mon prénom ?

\- Et toi comment connais-tu le mien ?

\- Oh...euh tu es plutôt célèbre. Même au collège les filles ne parlent que de toi. Expliquai-je.

\- Eh bien moi j'ai entendu parler de toi, une chance que je m'en souvienne d'ailleurs, je connais bien ton voisin Neji. Il est dans ma classe.

\- Oh d'accord.

Bien que je me demandais pourquoi Neji lui avait parlé de moi, je ne posais pas plus de questions. Nous arrivâmes dans mon quartier, il me déposa devant ma maison et après l'avoir remercié je me dépêchai de rentrer me sécher.

Le lendemain, je le revis à la sortie de l'école il marchait en compagnie de deux autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Quand il se rapprocha il me salua, et moi je le remerciai à nouveau lui disant qu'il m'avait permis d'échapper à une belle pneumonie. Il sourit avec une certaine douceur puis me déclara que si je voulais le remercier, je pouvais accepter de boire un verre avec lui. D'abord surpris, j'acceptais au final avec plaisir. Nous sommes allés dans un petit bar tranquille où il commanda une bière et moi un coca. Puis doucement la conversation se fit. Il pouvait parler de tous les sujets, et racontait beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Très vite nous nous entendîmes bien. Et c'est ainsi que commença notre histoire... Ou plutôt mon cauchemar.

Deux mois passèrent et nous nous vîmes de plus en plus souvent, très vite des sentiments apparurent en moi. Je connaissais mon attirance pour les hommes, et c'est sans méfiance que je tombais amoureux de Sasuke. Et quel ne fut pas mon bonheur quand un jour il m'avoua m'aimer depuis longtemps. Qu'il avait saisi sa chance de faire ma connaissance ce jour de pluie ne sachant pas comment m'aborder. J'étais heureux. C'était un véritable prince charmant. Toujours attentif et câlin, lui qui était réputé pour être froid était en réalité très chaleureux. Alors il m'expliqua qu'il n'était comme ça qu'avec les gens qu'il aimait. On cachait notre relation car on savait que les esprits n'étaient pas encore prêts pour ce type d'amour. Puis trois mois passèrent, j'étais décidé, un soir que mes parents étaient absents j'invitai Sasuke à dormir chez moi, je voulais lui faire ce cadeau. Cette nuit-là je lui donnai ma virginité. J'étais si amoureux, si heureux.

C'est quelques jours plus tard que tout changea, le regard des gens changea. Sasuke devint distant. Puis les premières moqueries commencèrent dans la cour.

\- Eh le PD on va dans les toilettes?

\- Ahah alors le PD c'est bien de se faire faire le cul?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils se comportaient tous ainsi. Voulant trouver du réconfort je courus retrouver Sasuke. Il était avec ses amis, tous rigolèrent en me voyant.

\- Sasuke je...

\- Ahah Sasuke je crois qu'on peut dire que tu as gagné. Lança mon voisin Neji.

\- Ouai grave tu as eu raison même un mec ne peut pas résister à ton charme.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, je ne comprenais plus du tout mais une horrible douleur me pris à la poitrine. Je voulais que Sasuke me rassure, mais son regard et ce sourire sadique sur son visage me firent comprendre que ça n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions.

\- Désolé Naruto on s'est bien amusé mais c'était juste pour rire, me lâcha-t-il sans plus d'émotion.

Mon cœur se brisa en morceaux, ce salaud avait juste joué avec moi pour un stupide pari?

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les contrôler. Je ne cherchai même pas à l'insulter ou autre je fis demi-tour et partis en courant. Je ne retournai pas en cours de l'après-midi, je rentrai chez moi et laissai mes larmes couler jusqu'à épuisement. Mes parents crûrent à une peine de cœur et ils n'avaient pas tort, ils me dirent que la douleur passera avec le temps que je trouverais une autre personne, une personne meilleure. Je ne leur parlai pas de l'histoire avec Sasuke, ni du harcèlement qui dégénéra bien vite à l'école. Mes amis me tournèrent le dos, les insultes fusaient de toute part. Je me renfermai de plus en plus sur moi-même.

Un jour alors que je sortais de cours, je vis Sasuke au loin, il était seul, son regard croisa le mien, je détournai rapidement les yeux et repris mon chemin. C'était sans compter sur des abrutis qui me firent un croche-pied et je m'étalai de tout mon long au sol. Ils partirent en rigolant, moi sans plus de réaction je me relevai doucement et partis en courant. Si je m'étais retourné, j'aurais vu le regard effaré de Sasuke, mais ça je ne le saurais jamais.

Le lendemain alors que je sortais des toilettes un groupe de garçon m'attrapa, ils me jetèrent au sol et me frappèrent sans retenue, tout en m'insultant. Après quelques minutes j'en vis un sortir un cutter. Pris de panique j'essayais de me relever mais ils me maintinrent au sol. D'une main le garçon m'attrapa le visage et approcha le cutter de ma joue. Je fermai les yeux et une horrible douleur me traversa, il me tailladait les joues sous le regard et rire des autres, je criais mais personne ne vint m'aider. Alors qu'il avait fini il me lança :

\- Tu seras bien plus mignon comme ça pour draguer les mecs. Allez les gars on se casse.

Puis ils partirent me laissant au sol. Je sentais le sang couler sur mes joues. C'est alors que je vis au sol un peu plus loin le cutter avec lequel ils venaient de me taillader les joues. Je rampai jusqu'à lui et le saisi. Je le fixais, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues me brûlant. Il était plein de sang. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais que ce cauchemar se termine que la douleur cesse. J'appuyai la lame tranchante sur mon poignet et avec force tranchai la fine peau et les veines. Je ne sentais pas la douleur. Je fis pareil avec mon autre poignet et je me laissai retomber sur le sol. Mes larmes cessèrent de couler, mais ma vue se brouilla malgré tout. J'avais froid soudainement. Je vis une silhouette s'approcher, mais déjà mes yeux se fermaient.

\- Naruto! Putain! Fit une voix familière.

Mais je n'entendis pas la suite.

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous :) voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Pour le moment le nombre de chapitre est incertain déjà sur 7, que j'essaye de tous faire de la même longueur à peu près. N'hésitez a me signaler les fautes qu'on aurai pu oublier !

Merci de vos reviews pour le premier chapitre :)

A.

 **Chapitre 2 : Responsable de mon propre cauchemar.**

Si j'avais su que ça irait si loin jamais je n'aurais joué à ce petit jeu débile. Et ce con de Neji, pourquoi était-il allé le raconter à tout le monde? La veille, quand j'avais vu ces types faire tomber Naruto, déjà je réalisais l'erreur que j'avais commise. Cette nuit-là je ne dormis pas. Je réfléchis et pris une décision. Le lendemain j'irai le voir et je l'aiderai. C'était injuste ce que je lui avais fait et au fond je l'aimais bien ce petit blond.

Je cherchais Naruto partout dans le collège, impossible de le trouver. Pourtant tout le monde était sorti, je l'aurais vu puisque je l'avais attendu à la sortie. C'est en passant devant des toilettes que j'entendis un sanglot. Rapidement j'ouvris la porte et là mon sang se glaça. Sous mes yeux se trouvait une horreur sans nom. Naruto allongé au sol baignant dans son propre sang. Son visage saignait abondamment. Je me précipitai pour le secourir, ses yeux papillonnèrent puis se fermèrent pour ne plus s'ouvrir.

Paniqué, j'appelai les secours depuis mon portable tout en gardant Naruto dans mes bras. C'est à ce moment que je les vis, ses poignets, ils étaient lacérés et saignaient beaucoup plus que son visage, beaucoup trop même.

Mon cœur se serra, c'était de ma faute. Je réalisais douloureusement toute l'importance que le jeune homme inanimé dans mes bras avait pour moi.

\- Oh Naruto pardonne-moi...

Les secours arrivèrent rapidement et emmenèrent Naruto à l'hôpital, son état était grave.

Le lendemain on nous apprit que l'état Naruto était faible, qu'il était plongé dans un coma profond dont il ne se réveillerait peut-être pas. Son harcèlement fut révélé, et ses parents interdirent toute visite aux élèves de l'école y compris à moi. Un long sermon fut donné à toutes les classes du collège et du lycée. Je ne revis plus le blond, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais à chaque fois l'entrée me fut refusée. Un jour, un homme grand, blond aux yeux bleus, qui ressemblait énormément à Naruto, son père parce que c'était lui, m'empêcha d'entrer.

\- Après tout ce que vous lui avez fait je crois qu'il a le droit d'avoir la paix ! Me cria l'homme. De toute façon il ne se réveillera pas! Donc ça ne sert à rien de revenir.

\- Qu... quoi ?

\- Il est trop faible, il va mourir. Donc nous aimerions être tranquilles ! Maintenant dégage !

A ces mots, ma vie fut bouleversée. D'abord complètement effondré, je décidai de me reprendre. Ma famille souffrait de me voir ainsi. Je n'avais pas le droit de choisir la facilité en me laissant aller. Tout cela était arrivé à cause de moi et de mon égoïsme, je devrais vivre avec ce fardeau comme punition.

Les mois passèrent, la maison de Naruto fut vendue et sa famille disparut. Je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelle de Naruto. Je ne sus même pas s'il s'était éteint ou si par on ne sait quel miracle s'était réveillé. Aucune annonce ne fut faite à l'école sauf que Naruto ne reviendrait pas. Plus les années passèrent, plus je me renfermai sur moi-même. Le poids de la culpabilité était trop lourd à porter. Je ne m'autorisais plus à aimer. Je me refusais littéralement de me lancer dans une relation, je n'en avais plus le droit. J'avais moi-même tué mon unique amour sur un simple pari. Puis de toute façon mon cœur resterait à Naruto. Je terminai le lycée, puis fis cinq ans d'étude à la fac. Lieu où je fus très solitaire, ce qui contribua, à mon grand dam, à ma popularité. Les filles me trouvaient cool et mystérieux. Comme je rejetais tout le monde, aussi bien fille que garçon, c'était un véritable concours à celui ou celle qui arriverait à sortir avec le beau et froid Sasuke Uchiwa.

J'en sortis diplômé d'un master de droit à presque 24 ans et ainsi je postulai dans un cabinet d'avocat réputé qui recherchait justement un jeune avocat pour s'agrandir. L'entretien se passa à merveille, c'était un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs du nom de Jiraya qui me le fit passer. Il me mit rapidement en confiance. Une femme de son âge à forte poitrine, dont j'appris le nom que plus tard une certaine Tsunade ainsi que lui-même étaient les deux associés à qui appartenaient le cabinet. Il y avait deux autres avocats qui travaillaient pour eux, un dénommé Iruka brun aux yeux noirs, une cicatrice barrant son nez, d'environ une trentaine d'années. Et un second un poil plus vieux que le premier, un type aux cheveux gris du nom de Kakashi. Chacun avait son assistante, une blonde aux yeux bleus se prénommant Ino pour Iruka, et une jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement roses qui s'appelait Sakura pour Kakashi. Ils m'expliquèrent que mon assistant avait déjà été embauché et était prêt, ainsi si j'acceptais le poste je pourrais commencer le lundi suivant. Ce que je m'empressai de faire. On ne trouvait pas tous les jours un aussi bon poste tout juste sorti des bancs de l'école.

Le lundi matin j'arrivais avec dix minutes d'avance au cabinet. Je fus accueilli par Sakura qui me fit visiter les lieux, puis elle me conduisit à mon nouveau bureau. Elle m'indiqua que mon assistant arriverait sur le coup de 8H30 et que je pourrais revoir ses horaires avec lui. Je la remerciai ce qui eut le mérite de la faire rougir puis elle sortit. Une demi-heure plus tard alors que j'étais déjà plongé dans la lecture d'un de mes premiers dossiers on toqua à la porte de mon bureau.

\- Entrez ! Ordonnais-je en regardant l'heure. 8H29, parfait.

\- Bonjour monsieur, je suis votre nouvel assis...

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il me vit, et moi j'eus le plus grand choc de ma vie. C'était une blague ce n'était pas possible autrement. Devant moi se trouvait un blond aux yeux bleus envoûtants, bien plus grand que dans mes souvenirs. Un homme que je n'ai eu aucun mal à reconnaître, malgré ses rondeurs disparues et ses yeux aujourd'hui tristes. Les cicatrices sur son visage me confortai dans cette idée, elles étaient au nombre de trois sur chaque joue comme une sorte de moustaches félines. Lui me regarda avec étonnement et je vis son regard changer, il était maintenant terrorisé, et semblait sur le point de partir en courant.

\- Na... Naruto ! Je...

\- Sasuke... C'est une blague c'est ça?

Mon cœur se serra à cette phrase, et pourtant j'étais plus heureux que jamais de le voir en forme et surtout vivant.

\- Non.. Je... attends ne pars pas!

Mais c'était trop tard il avait déjà quitté le bureau. Je partis à sa suite, je savais que tout serait perdu si je le laissais partir encore une fois. Je le suivis donc jusqu'au bureau de Jiraya dans lequel il venait de pénétrer. Je m'arrêtais derrière la porte qu'il venait de claquer, j'écoutai les voix qui s'élevèrent de l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- C'est hors de question Naruto. Fit la voix de Jiraya.

\- Je refuse de travailler avec lui !

\- Ecoute Naruto il a peut-être fait des erreurs par le passé mais tout le monde peut changer...

\- Je m'en fiche je ne veux rien savoir qui le concerne, je ne veux pas travailler avec lui c'est tout !

Sa voix malgré la colère n'était que supplication, me revoir avait vraiment été douloureux je lui rappelai certainement de mauvais souvenirs.

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau, je décidai alors d'entrer. Je frappai et attendis qu'on me donne l'autorisation puis j'ouvris la porte et tombai sur Naruto le regard baissé qui se tenait le plus éloigné possible de la porte, de moi.

\- Sasuke ...

\- Ecoutez, commençai-je sans hésitation. Je sais que Naruto ne veux pas travailler avec moi.. Et je le comprends mais Naruto laisse-moi une chance.

\- Non. Le refus fut catégorique.

\- Juste une semaine, et si ça ne marche pas nous trouverons une solution. Proposa Jiraya.

\- Je veux bien, lâchai-je.

\- Je... Une semaine ? Demanda le blond.

\- Oui.

Naruto semblait en plein débat intérieur, j'espérais réellement qu'il accepte.

\- D'accord. Mais si ça ne me conviens pas on arrête tout.

\- Bien-sûr, le rassura Jiraya.

Je soufflai soulagé, Naruto acceptait de me laisser une chance. Je ne la gaspillerais pas. Je lui souriais tendrement pour essayer de le rassurer. Il détourna son regard brillant je voyais bien qu'il essayait ne pas pleurer. Je ne forçai pas plus le contact et quittai la pièce. Je retournai dans mon bureau et me replongeai dans mon travail. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Naruto réapparu, il semblait s'être ressaisi durant cette dernière. Il ne me parla pas plus que nécessaire, seulement pour m'expliquer les dossiers et me présenter les futurs clients.

Je quittai le bureau vers 20H30 après deux heures supplémentaires où Naruto m'avait expliqué en détail le premier dossier que je devrais traiter. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma voiture, veste sous le bras quand j'aperçus Naruto à quelques mètres de là. Il était dans les bras d'un rouquin qui semblait avoir son âge. Le garçon lui caressait tendrement le dos. Son regard tomba alors dans le mien. Un regard d'un bleu turquoise, froid. A cet instant je compris qu'il me connaissait et qu'il connaissait surtout l'histoire qui me liait au garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Mais surtout qu'il n'accepterait pas que je lui fasse de nouveau du mal. J'étais heureux de savoir que Naruto avait trouvé quelqu'un mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de saigner…

 **A suivre…**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :** La réaction de Naruto face à Sasuke "Si d'un côté j'étais apeuré et dégoûté de sa présence, je ne pus m'empêcher malgré moi d'être littéralement attiré par lui."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tous le monde,

c'est avec joie que je vous poste le chapitre 3. Encore merci pour toute vos reviews, fav et follow ;) ça fait grandement plaisir et ça motive ! Demain je part en voyage j'espère que je pourrais vous poster le chapitre 4 de la bas, sinon je vous le posterai des que je serai rentrée ;)

sur ce bonne lecture !

a très vite Neku

 **Chapitre 3 : La peur.**

Après ma tentative de suicide, j'avais fait deux semaines de coma durant lesquelles la vie de mes parents s'était arrêtée. A mon réveil ma mère pleurait tellement que je compris mon erreur, j'avais été égoïste. Mes parents et moi avions discutés longuement de la suite, essayant de rester optimiste et d'oublier le passé. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma descente aux enfers. Petit à petit je refusais de sortir, je me détestais, je me sentais monstrueux d'être attiré par les hommes. J'avais en horreur mon visage "décoré" de ces horribles cicatrices. Je me sentais oppressé au milieu de gens. Je faisais régulièrement des crises d'hyperventilation plus ou moins douloureuses. Puis il y avait cette sensation de vide. Il me manquait. L'absence de Sasuke me tuait malgré tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait.

Alors je trouvai un moyen d'oublier tout ça, pour arrêter juste un moment le fil de ces pensées destructrices. Je me réfugiai donc dans la douleur. Et en quelques mois mes bras et mes jambes se retrouvèrent couverts de cicatrices, de coupures plus ou moins profondes et plus ou moins anciennes. La mutilation était devenue mon exutoire. Mes parents le découvrirent au bout de quelques mois, j'avais presque 17ans, et m'emmenèrent chez un psy. Ce qui me valut un aller simple pour l'hôpital psychiatrique. On me mit alors dans une pièce blanche avec comme unique meuble un lit. Je n'avais droit à aucun objet avec lequel j'aurais pu me faire du mal, j'étais suicidaire après tout. Chaque semaine je devais suivre des thérapies plus ridicules les unes que les autres. S'accepter devant un miroir, accepter le regard des autres, affronter mes crises seul sans avoir recours à la douleur et j'en passe. Je devais bien-sûr suivre un traitement d'antidépresseurs et autres médicaments mais je ne trouvais pas vraiment qu'ils avaient une grande efficacité. C'est après quelques mois que l'on m'autorisa enfin à sortir, je devais suivre mon traitement et me rendre chez le psy une fois par semaine pour qu'il puisse surveiller mes progrès. J'allais alors sur mes 18ans, et j'avais loupé toute ma scolarité. Je ne voulais pas retourner à l'école, j'avais beau aller "mieux" la foule me mettait toujours mal à l'aise. C'est alors que mon parrain Jiraya, un ami très proche de la famille, un homme âgé aux longs cheveux blanc, il était avocat et était respecté dans son milieu, me proposa une idée qui me plut tout de suite. Nous étions en train de dîner avec lui et la discussion venait du fait de mon refus de retourner à l'école.

 **/FLASHBACK/**

\- Naruto tu veux toujours devenir avocat ?

\- Hum ou au moins assistant juridique... Je sais que c'est impossible sans études.

\- Eh bien avocat ça risque d'être difficile en effet, mais par contre je peux toujours te prendre en tant qu'assistant dans mon cabinet. Tu y apprendras le métier à côté des autres assistants. Grâce à l'augmentation du notre nombre de clients, nous aurons besoin d'embaucher un nouvel avocat. Et à ce moment-là tu deviendras son assistant. Mais par contre ce ne sera pas facile il te faudra suivre des cours du soir en droit et dans quelques autres matières afin d'obtenir le diplôme en secrétariat juridique. Ce qui signifie beaucoup de travail.

Des étoiles apparurent certainement dans mes yeux tant je fus heureux de sa proposition. Je me tournai vers mes parents les interrogeant du regard :

\- Ca y est tu as trouvé ta solution ? Me demanda mon père.

\- Oui ! Je te promets que je travaillerai dur ! Lui lançai-je avec motivation.

\- Ok mais je veux une promesse en échange. Déclara ma mère.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux qu'au moindre problème qui se présente tu nous en parles. Plus jamais tu gardes tout pour toi si tu as des ennuis. Compris ?

\- Je te le promets...

Elle me sourit, elle était heureuse comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis des années. Je suis content de revoir ce sourire sur son visage. Je la prends alors dans mes bras et la serre avec tendresse pour la remercier de croire en moi, et du regard je fais de même pour Jiraya et mon père.

 **/FIN DU FLASHBACK/**

Une semaine après je faisais mon entrée dans le cabinet, habillé d'un costume trois pièces noir parfaitement à ma taille (mes parents y avaient tenus), une chemise blanche et à mon grand soulagement Jiraya précisa que la cravate n'était pas nécessaire. Quand ma mère m'avait vu arriver dans le salon habillé ainsi, j'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle me dit que la chemise me seyait parfaitement et mettait mes yeux en valeur. Ce à quoi je répondis que c'était une simple chemise blanche, qu'elle exagérait. Je faillis mourir ce jour-là. Les assistantes, au nombre de deux m'avaient chaleureusement accueilli et je m'intégrai rapidement à la boîte. Chaque soir je suivais avec assiduité mes cours, et le week-end je faisais avec motivation mes devoirs. Je trouvai malgré tout du temps pour pratiquer à nouveau le sport. Je choisis le Taekwondo dans un petit club du quartier où mes parents et moi nous nous étions installés il a quelques années. C'était un club minuscule avec seulement une dizaine d'élèves, parfait pour moi. Là-bas je rencontrai un jeune homme roux aux yeux d'un bleu turquoise, un être taciturne et totalement associable. Gaara Subaku. Il avait mon âge et vivait lui aussi dans le quartier. Il ne parlait à personne, il faisait ses exercices et il partait. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment comment on se parla pour la première fois mais très vite une grande amitié s'installa entre lui et moi. Il était mon seul ami. Il savait tout de mon histoire et je savais tout de la sienne. Il agissait comme un véritable frère pour moi. Je commençais enfin à sortir de l'enfer dans lequel j'étais plongé depuis mes quinze ans.

 ****Retour au présent****

Pourquoi? Comment cela était-il possible? Pourquoi Sasuke Uchiwa se trouvait devant moi dans ce bureau ? Il était là debout devant moi et me fixait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Dire qu'il était beau dans son costume était un euphémisme. Il avait muri et c'était un homme maintenant. Ses épaules me semblaient plus larges et plus fortes, il avait certainement pris du muscle. Il me dépassait toujours de quelques centimètres malgré ma grande taille. Et du haut de mes vingt et un ans j'étais totalement pétrifié par la peur que cet homme magnifique m'inspirait. Les souvenirs douloureux de ces dernières années déferlèrent en moi. Je sentis la crise d'angoisse arriver, ma respiration était complètement désordonnée, des sueurs froides me coulaient dans le dos, et mes mains, l'une sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre pendant dans le vide étaient prises de tremblements.

Je me ressaisis comme je pus et pris littéralement la fuite, je voulais partir loin de lui et vite. J'entrai dans le bureau de Jiraya en trombe.

\- Je démissionne.

\- Pardon ? Me fit celui-ci complètement prit au dépourvu.

\- Je ne peux pas travailler avec cet homme c'est impossible... Mes yeux se remplissaient malgré moi de larmes que j'essayai tant bien que mal de retenir.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, c'est hors de question.

Je fis un mouvement de la tête pour signer la négation, mon regard fixait un point dans le vide.

\- Je refuse de travailler avec lui !

Jiraya soupira, il avait certainement du comprendre que mon problème avec Sasuke datait de l'accident.

\- Ecoute Naruto il a peut-être fait des erreurs par le passé mais tout le monde peut changer...

\- Je m'en fiche je ne veux rien savoir qui le concerne, je ne veux pas travailler avec lui c'est tout !

On toqua à la porte, je n'avais pas besoin de voir qui arrivait je me doutais déjà de qui ça pouvait être. Mon regard se posa sur l'homme qui venant d'entrer et malgré moi mon cœur s'accéléra un peu plus.

\- Sasuke... Soufflai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

\- Ecoutez, commença-t-il. Je sais que Naruto ne veux pas travailler avec moi.. Et je le comprends mais Naruto laisse-moi une chance.

\- Non, refusai-je sans aucune hésitation.

\- Juste une semaine, et si ça ne marche pas nous trouverons une solution. Dit Jiraya et me fit comprendre avec son regard que il n'y avait pas de refus possible.

\- Je veux bien, lâcha Sasuke.

\- Je... Une semaine ? Demandais-je.

\- Oui.

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire, je n'avais pas envie mais en même temps Jiraya ne me laisserait pas partir si facilement, puis mon métier me plaisait après tous les efforts que j'avais fourni pour en arriver là. Mais le plus qui me dérangeait était que la vue de Sasuke m'avait bien plus que troublé. Si d'un côté j'étais apeuré et dégouté de sa présence, je ne pus m'empêcher malgré moi d'être littéralement attiré par lui, j'avais l'impression d'avoir encore 15 ans lorsqu'il était face à moi.

\- D'accord. Mais si ça ne me conviens pas on arrête tout.

\- Bien-sûr, me rassura Jiraya.

Sasuke semblait rassuré lorsqu'il sorti de la pièce, me faisant un de ses sourires que j'aimais tant autrefois. De mon côté je ne savais pas du tout comment allait se passer cette semaine ce qui m'angoissait. Je demandai à Jiraya une pause pour me remettre. Je le rassurai d'un sourire que je n'allais me faire aucun mal, juste reprendre mes esprits à grand coup d'eau froide. Et aussi je souhaitais appeler Gaara, lui seul saurait me donner le courage de supporter cette semaine. Une fois à l'extérieur j'allumai une cigarette et je téléphonai tout de suite à mon meilleur ami. Il répondit rapidement.

\- Na-chan ? Tout va bien ? Fit la voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Sasuke est de retour... Dis-je simplement.

\- J'arrive.

\- Non non ça va t'inquiètes pas... Je... Je préférerais que tu viennes me chercher ce soir... J'ai eu assez d'émotion, j'ai peur que si je rentre en métro, je fasse une crise...

\- D'accord y a pas de soucis.

\- Merci, soufflai-je épuisé.

\- Alors raconte-moi.

Je lui racontai alors l'arrivée de Sasuke dans le cabinet comme nouveau patron, ainsi que la proposition de Jiraya. Gaara trouva l'idée bonne, et il m'encouragea à bien travailler pour justement montrer à Sasuke que je m'en sortais très bien sans lui. Il me parla encore quelques minutes puis je dû retourner au travail.

Je rejoignis Sasuke, il était en train de lire quelques dossiers dans son bureau. Nous nous mîmes rapidement au travail, l'après-midi passa ainsi. Le soir Gaara m'attendais sur le parking du bâtiment. Je me réfugiai dans ses bras, il me chuchotait quelques mots rassurants quand je le sentis se tendre. Je me retournai je vis alors Sasuke nous regarder à quelques mètres de là. Mais ce qui me surpris le plus fut son regard brillant, j'aurais juré qu'il pleurait mais ça c'était impossible pas vrai ? …

 **À suivre …**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« je te propose même de t'inviter au restaurant tu en connais un de pas mauvais ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour a tous ! Bon je suis en retard, ou pas vraiment tous dépend du point de vue…nan en vrais même ou je suis en ce moment je suis en retard….je m'en excuse platement ! Mais pour tous vous dire je suis actuellement un peu loin de la france :p mais je pense a vous quand même et donc voici en direct de New york le chapitre 4

Encore merci à tous ce qui lisent ça me touche 3

Neku !

 **Chapitre 4 : Regagner ce qui a été perdu ?**

J'arrivai au travail toujours bouleversé par ce que j'avais vu la veille. La vision de Naruto dans les bras de ce garçon m'avait écœuré et profondément blessé, j'avais essuyé rageusement mes larmes dans la voiture. Malgré les années mes sentiments pour Naruto étaient toujours intacts et toujours aussi forts, malheureusement. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir de m'avoir remplacé, au contraire je l'avais même mérité, mais c'était douloureux.

Je m'installai à mon bureau quand Naruto arriva, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche à manches longues et d'un jean slim qui lui allait à merveille. Il savait se mettre en valeur ça c'était incontestable. Comme hier il m'expliqua les dossiers en cours. Ensuite nous avons organisé mon emploi du temps de la semaine afin que je rencontre mes nouveaux clients.

\- Et le mercredi après-midi nous pouvons rencontrer Monsieur Kureno. Fis-je en calculant le temps du rendez-vous.

\- Si tu veux mais le mercredi après-midi je pars vers 15h.. M'apprit Naruto en baissant les yeux, il semblait gêné.

Bien sûr j'eus envie de savoir pourquoi il devait partir plus tôt, mais je me voyais mal le lui demander, ça ne me regardait pas.

\- Pas de souci, ce qu'on peut faire si ça te vas bien sûr c'est commencer à 13h ?

\- Parfait, me dit-il en souriant.

A la pause déjeunée, nous déjeunions dans la petite cuisine mise à notre disposition dans le cabinet, c'était une pièce agréable et assez confortable pour accueillir tout le monde. Iruka et Kakashi me proposèrent de m'installer avec eux alors que Naruto lui s'était installé avec Ino et Sakura. Ils discutaient tous les trois avec entrain et de temps en temps le blond souriait doucement. Plus je le regardais plus je me posais des questions sur ce qu'il avait vécu après l'incident. Je lui jetais quelques petits regards furtifs mais régulièrement nos regards se croisaient nous gênant autant l'un que l'autre, mais ça prouvait que lui aussi me regardait.

On continuait doucement notre semaine de teste. Naruto restait méfiant me parlant que si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Puis Ino et Sakura ont voulu me connaitre plus et elles me proposèrent de manger avec elles et Naruto. Je ne voulais pas le gêner donc premièrement je refusai poliment. Mais ces dernières insistèrent et c'est au final la voix grave de Naruto qui me décida.

\- Sasuke je crois qu'elles ne te lâcheront pas avant que tu n'acceptes.

Avait-il à sa façon essayé de me faire comprendre que ma présence ne le dérangeait pas, ou simplement en avait-il eu assez de l'insistance des filles ? Je m'installai alors en face de lui à côté de la blonde. Et les questions allèrent bon train.

\- Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ? Commença Sakura.

\- Je suis venu ici pour faire mes études et comme j'aime bien cette ville j'y suis resté, répondis-je plus par politesse que par envie de faire connaissance.

\- Ou plutôt que ta copine habite ici et que tu ne veux pas la laisser, rigola Ino.

Je vis Naruto se tendre à cette question. S'inquiétait-il de savoir si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Ou peut-être avait-il peur que je ne dévoile son homosexualité et ce qui nous lie ?

\- Non je n'ai personne dans ma vie, je préfère me concentrer sur mon travail. Ajoutai-je en voyant leurs yeux briller d'envie.

Naruto me regardait légèrement amusé, il savait que je ne supportais pas d'avoir des groupies alors en avoir deux au travail allait être vite insupportable. Le repas se finit sur des discussions légères comme la météo, le travail ou les sorties au cinéma du moment etc.. Naruto et moi étions les plus silencieux, nos regards se croisaient régulièrement, et plusieurs fois je le vis le détourner avec une légère rougeur sur les joues, il était bien plus mignon que les deux autres.

\- Au fait Naruto tu n'as pas trop chaud avec des manches longues, lâcha Sakura.

Le blond qui se concentrait sur son dessert, écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre.

\- Sakura ça fait trois ans que je travaille avec toi et tu remarques que maintenant que je garde toujours des manches longues ? La clim est trop forte, je suis frileux et je tombe facilement malade donc je ne préfère pas tenter le diable.

Ça sentait l'excuse, avait-il gardé des cicatrices de sa tentative de suicide ? Certainement. Je me sentis mal à ce moment-là. Vraiment mal.

L'après-midi nous reprîmes tranquillement le travail et mon premier rendez-vous avec un client commença à 13h30. Il se passa parfaitement bien, Naruto faisait du très bon travail, il était efficace et prévoyant. Le client fut satisfait de notre premier entretien et moi je dû me l'avouer j'en fus vraiment soulagé. Je soufflai, rassuré.

Tu avais le trac ? me demanda Naruto.

\- Je dois t'avouer que oui un peu. Lui répondis-je en souriant timidement.

\- Il ne fallait pas, tout c'est bien passé. dit-il. Bon je vais devoir y aller, tu te souviens le mercredi je pars à 15h si j'attends encore un peu je vais être en retard.

\- Pas de problème, bonne fin de journée.

\- Merci à toi aussi.

Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à la porte de mon bureau, il m'avait parlé sans que cela soit nécessaire, je souriais sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais décidé de ne pas lui imposer ma présence de le laisser venir à moi quand il le voudrait, et cela marchait à merveille. Il était de moins en moins distant, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Chaque minute passée à ses côtés allégeait le poids que j'avais sur le cœur. J'espérais réellement qu'il souhaiterait continuer de travailler avec moi. Ainsi je pourrais le voir évoluer de loin. Et honnêtement c'était déjà bien. Ce soir-là je rentrai chez moi la culpabilité me pesait toujours mais je m'endormis plus facilement.

C'est reposé que le lendemain, jeudi, je retournai au travail en me garant je vis Naruto sortant du métro. Il ne prenait donc pas de voiture pour venir ? Il avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles et marchait rapidement vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Je le suivis de près et arrivai presqu'en même temps que lui dans l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il retint la porte pour moi :

\- Bonjour. lance-t-il simplement.

\- Bonjour Naruto.

Je voyais bien qu'il était encore un peu mal à l'aise avec moi mais qu'il faisait des efforts malgré tout. Même si je le trouvais un peu plus tendu qu'hier. Arrivés à notre étage nous fûmes accueillis par Ino et Sakura qui nous saluèrent joyeusement. Naruto répondit rapidement avant de filer directement à son bureau. Je le regardai surpris il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur ce matin.

\- Ah on est jeudi Naruto est de mauvaise humeur, m'expliqua Sakura.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

\- On ne sait pas, on sait juste que ça a un rapport avec son rendez-vous du mercredi aprèm mais il nous a jamais rien dit dessus.

\- Seul Jiraya semble le savoir… continua Ino.

\- Oh… Il ne vaut mieux pas que je lui en parle alors, dis-je plus pour moi-même.

Je partis m'installer dans mon bureau et commençai à travailler. La matinée se passa sans encombre et doucement la bonne humeur de Naruto revint à mon plus grand plaisir. Le midi nous déjeunâmes ensemble avec les deux filles et elles menaient les conversations comme d'habitude. L'après-midi j'avais rendez-vous avec un client que Kakashi m'avait refilé, à son sourire j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser.

Le rendez-vous fut interminable. Le client était un vieux bonhomme qui voulait divorcer sans que sa femme n'obtienne quoi que ce soit de lui. J'arrivai au bureau de Naruto, qui était en train de taper rapidement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Je soupirai en déposant doucement le dossier sur son bureau. Un léger rire s'éleva, je le regardai surpris et émerveillé il arborait un petit sourire chaleureux et clairement amusé.

\- Ce client était épuisant, lâchai-je.

\- Oui Kakashi a été plus que ravi de te le refourguer ! m'avoua-t-il.

\- Le batard je le savais.

\- Tu as un autre rendez-vous à 16h puis un à 17h mais ceux-là sont beaucoup moins énervants.

\- D'accord merci Naruto, le dossier de celui-là est complet tu peux le ranger.

C'est fou comme le sourire d'une personne peut vous embellir une journée. L'après-midi me parut rapide, mon esprit était focalisé sur le sourire du jeune homme d'à côté. Concentré malgré tout sur un dossier assez long, je ne vis pas le temps passer quand on frappa à la porte. Je reconnu la façon qu'avait Naruto de toquer. Je l'autorisai à entrer.

\- Sasuke excuse-moi mais il se fait tard et je commence à avoir faim je pensais aller nous chercher à manger qu'en dis-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en se grattant la joue, un peu gêné.

\- C'est une bonne idée, je te propose même de t'inviter au restaurant tu en connais un dans le coin ?

\- Eh bien il y a l'Ichiraku au coin de la rue, c'est un restaurant de ramen.

\- Tu aimes toujours autant les ramens ?

\- Eh eh eh... Oui, déclara-t-il en se grattant la nuque, décidément il était vraiment gêné.

\- Bien allons-y alors, proposais-je en me levant, prenant ma veste. Je t'invite.

Il accepta en souriant de toutes ses dents cette fois-ci. Mon cœur s'embala à nouveau, je ne pouvais pas ressentir cela pour lui. Je ne méritais pas ses sourires après tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais heureux. Je lui répondis d'un sourire et nous partîmes pour le restaurant. Notre première rencontre en dehors du travail. Je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'elle se passe bien.

 **À suivre …**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre**

 **«** \- J'ai plus besoin de ces visites…

Je le pensait réellement, je savais très bien gérer mes crises d'angoisses, je m'étais plus fait de mal volontairement depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. »


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Me voici de retour sur le sol français, et que dire, je repart quand ? Les matrices sont super accueillant. Enfin bref J'ai quand même pensé à vous et préparé avec l'aide de ma petite juju le chapitre 5 ! Faut que je le dise Juju est vraiment la meilleur des beta lectrice de la planète !

Merci à tous pour les reviews, aux quelle je vais répondre tous de suite aux anonymes !

CQFD : et bien j'essaye de publier tous les dimanches ! moi j'aime bien aussi le narusasu mais j'en ai encore jamais écris !

 **Chapitre 5 : Pardonner ?**

\- Bonjour, monsieur Uzumaki.

Je regardai l'homme en face de moi. C'était un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Tenso Yamato, mon psy depuis mes 16 ans, et il m'énervait au plus haut point surtout lorsqu'il m'appelait « Monsieur Uzumaki ». Il était châtain foncé aux yeux bruns. Je le qualifierais de bel homme d'après mes critères. Son bureau ne changeait jamais. Il était décoré de masques africains en bois. Les cadres représentaient des photos de jungle ou d'autres forêts. Il y avait un bureau en bois sombre, et une bibliothèque remplie de livres sur la psychologie et divers sujets.

\- Bonjour, grognai-je.

\- Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur comme toujours. Commença-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de ces visites…

Je le pensais réellement, je savais très bien gérer mes crises d'angoisses, je ne m'étais plus fait de mal volontairement depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. Je suivais mon traitement et je pensais être apte à me passer de ces rendez-vous de contrôle.

\- Je vois.. Bien comment s'est passé ta semaine? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire énervant.

Je me tendis à ses paroles, je savais pertinemment que si je lui disais qu'elle s'était bien passée il allait tout de suite voir qu'il y avait un problème. Cet homme avait le don de lire à travers mes mensonges. Et bien sûr, Yamato-san connaissait Sasuke et son rôle dans ma vie. Un jour il m'avait suffisamment poussé à bout pour que je lui raconte tout. J'avais longuement pleuré avant d'enfin tout lui raconter depuis le départ. Raconter ce qui m'avait mené à faire « ça ». « Ça » je ne parlais jamais de ma tentative suicide en y mettant les formes c'était toujours « ça » ou « mon accident ». Seul lui et Gaara connaissait toute l'histoire et lui était la personne de trop. Et si je lui racontais le retour de Sasuke, il allait me poser un millier de questions dont je n'avais pas forcément envie de répondre.

\- Eh bien c'était une semaine de travail comme une autre rien de plus à dire.

\- Et avec ton nouveau patron comment ça c'est passé ? Tu étais assez anxieux la semaine dernière au sujet de son arrivée.

\- Eh bien c'est un type sympa ça va au final, mentis-je délibérément.

\- Hn ? C'est vrai ce mensonge ? dit-il en haussant le sourcil.

Merde, grillé. Je pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de me donner du courage. Je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts le regard baissé vers le sol lançant d'une seule traite :

\- C'est Sasuke mon nouveau patron…

Il me fixa surpris par ma révélation, ou peut-être plutôt du fait que je n'avais pas l'air si abattu que j'aurais dû l'être.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Me demanda-t-il avec douceur.

\- Humf, il n'y a rien à dire, Sasuke a été engagé au cabinet et je suis donc devenu son assistant. Au départ je ne voulais pas …

\- Tu ne voulais pas? Me demanda le psychologue.

\- Au départ non…je…je ne voulais pas que ça recommence comme dans le passé…ça m'a fait beaucoup trop de mal mais…

Je m'arrêtai de parler, serrant mes mains l'une dans l'autre les fixant sans vraiment les voir. Ma poitrine se serra.

Mais ? m'encouragea-t-il.

Mais depuis lundi…tout se passe bien…enfin Sasuke ne m'impose pas sa présence, il me laisse tranquille. Et je…je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer retrouver notre relation du début…

\- Ça serait tout à fait possible Naruto tu sais. Après tout il était jeune à l'époque, il a sûrement mûri et peut-être s'en veux-t-il de toute cette histoire ?

\- Mais…si…s'il ne recommence qu'une fois que je lui ai redonné ma confiance…qu'il me rejette à nouveau… Non je ne veux même y penser.

Plus jamais je n'accorderai ma confiance, à part à ma famille et Gaara. Je ne voulais plus être trahi. Je ne survivrais pas à une autre trahison, surtout pas de sa part. Mes sentiments pour Sasuke étaient encore bien trop forts à mon plus grand malheur.

\- Écoute Naruto, essaye de finir la semaine comme elle a commencée, vois si Sasuke semble encore jouer avec toi ou s'il a changé et ressent quelque chose envers toi. Et tu verras pour le reste.

J'acceptai d'un simple mouvement de la tête, mais c'était plus facile à faire qu'à dire. Chaque fois que je voyais Sasuke mon cœur s'affolait, il était toujours aussi beau, il m'attirait toujours autant, et sa gentillesse ne m'aidais vraiment pas.

Sorti de mon rendez-vous, j'étais encore plus maussade que d'habitude, j'étais reparti avec une nouvelle ordonnance, même si je ne pensais plus en avoir besoin. Mais Yamato-san préférais quand même que je les prennent ne serait-ce que pour m'aider à dormir, puis c'était déconseillé de les arrêter brutalement. J'étais toujours de mauvaise humeur lorsque je sortais de chez le psy, il me rappelait toujours de mauvais souvenirs, en général la nuit suivante je faisais toujours des cauchemars qui réduisait considérablement mes heures de sommeil et ma bonne humeur de surcroît. Et cette nuit-là n'échappa pas à la règle.

Je me levai le matin épuisé. Je me dirigeai vers mon travail, comme d'habitude en métro, ce qui n'améliora en rien mon humeur. Je déteste prendre le métro, en plus le matin il y a trop de monde, et c'est une véritable épreuve pour moi. Ce matin-là, je fus rejoint par Sasuke dans l'ascenseur, il était beau à en couper le souffle, il portait un jean noir et une chemise bleu marine, ça lui allait à ravir.

\- Bonjour, soufflai-je sans plus d'émotion, espérant cacher mon trouble.

\- Bonjour Naruto, me dit-il calmement.

Je devais l'avouer, depuis nos retrouvailles, Sasuke était vraiment quelqu'un d'appréciable. Si au départ il m'avait paru un peu froid, maintenant ce n'était plus du tout le cas. Je pense qu'il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec moi il avait sûrement peur de me faire fuir. Il était bienveillant, s'exprimant calmement et gentiment avec moi, pourtant avec les clients il savait se montrer ferme.

Doucement je me laissais de plus en plus aller, je lui parlais le midi, on s'échangeait fréquemment des regards lorsque Ino et Sakura partaient dans des débats interminables sur un type de coiffure ou autres. Ce midi d'ailleurs nos regards se croisèrent, et je le vis avec étonnement lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'Ino et Sakura parlaient du nouvel acteur en vogue du moment. Je manquai d'éclater de rire face à sa réaction, il avait l'air tellement exaspéré par le bavardage incessant des deux filles. L'après-midi, il avait un rendez-vous avec le client le plus chiant de la planète selon les dires de Kakashi-san. Pour une fois je l'avais laissé seul avec lui préparant des dossiers. Alors qu'une heure plus tard ils sortaient tous les deux du bureau, Sasuke salua poliment son client. Quand il sortit il s'approcha de moi et soupira en déposant le dossier sur mon bureau. Nous parlâmes quelques instants puis il retourna à ses dossiers et moi au miens.

Après plusieurs heures de travail je commençai à avoir sérieusement faim, je levai le regard de mon dossier et réalisai qu'il était 20h30, j'hésitai plusieurs minutes avant d'aller proposer à Sasuke d'aller nous chercher à manger. Au final il m'invita au restaurant. Il m'avait laissé choisir le pauvre il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait, ou peut-être que si. Une fois installés au comptoir côte à côte, le patron me reconnut et nous tendit les menus. Moi je savais déjà ce que je voulais, Sasuke regarda quelques secondes le menu puis fit son choix aussi. Nous fûmes rapidement servis, un bol énorme de ramen posé devant moi. Je respirai l'odeur avec plaisir.

\- Bon appétit ! Lançai-je avec joie en retroussant les manches de ma chemise.

Erreur, j'avais complètement oublié Sasuke. Il fixait mes bras avec étonnement mais c'est avec une immense culpabilité dans les yeux qu'il retourna le regard. Je détaillai mes avant-bras, couverts de cicatrices particulièrement concentrées sous le dessous du bras, cicatrices que je cache habituellement car je ne veux pas qu'on me pose de questions gênantes. Mais dans ce restaurant on me connaissait et je savais qu'on ne me poserait aucune question alors j'avais tendance à me détendre. Sasuke devait se douter d'où elles venaient. Ces fines cicatrices en nombre incalculable qui occupaient chacun de mes avant-bras. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder avec effroi, décidé à ne pas en parler je rabaissai mes manches, espérant lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas disposer à discuter de ça, surtout pas avec lui.

\- Naruto…je…

\- J'espère que tu vas aimer tes ramens, le coupai-je avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Il me regarda quelques instants le regard triste, puis une douce lueur repris place dans son regard. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire accélérer une fois de plus mon pouls.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que je ne les aime pas si tu dis que ce sont les meilleures, commença-t-il.

Avait-il compris que je ne voulais pas en parler ? Si oui je le remerciais grandement. Il prit une première bouchée de pâtes.

\- Elles sont succulentes, au fait tu aimes toujours les films Marvel? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Tu as vu le dernier ?

\- Bien-sûr, deux fois même.

C'est comme ça que notre conversation commença, quelque chose d'incontrôlable s'insinuait en moi au fil de notre discussion, le bonheur, j'étais heureux. La soirée passa ainsi sans encombre, nous avions même ri ensemble. Après avoir dévoré un deuxième bol, nous prîmes un dessert puis il me raccompagna en voiture. Arrivés devant chez moi, je remarquai bien une certaine gêne, on voulait tous les deux la même chose, mais la peur de souffrir fut plus forte.

\- Eh bien…merci Sasuke et à demain. Fis-je en commençant à partir.

Une main me rattrapa, Sasuke, mon regard se posa sur celle-ci puis remonta le long du bras qui me retenait pour finir par plonger dans le regard charbon de mon patron.

\- Merci, Naruto.

\- Hein mais de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu le sais très bien, il me tira doucement vers lui et m'embrassa la joue avec une infinie tendresse. A demain Naruto.

Il s'éloigna et remonta dans sa voiture, ma main vint doucement se poser sur la joue où il m'avait embrassé. Des papillons semblaient avoir pris place dans mon ventre.

\- A demain Sasuke. Soufflai-je

Ce fut sur un petit nuage que je montai dans mon appartement, je m'endormi rapidement pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne fis aucun cauchemar cette nuit-là.

A suivre…

 **Dans le prochain chapitre**

 _\- je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit mon frère Naruto mais n'y accorde pas d'importance… c'est un idiot finit._

 _\- au contraire sasuke ... Je... Je pense qu'il faut qu'on en parle... Bégaya t'il._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je tien a m'excuser du retard, mais une chose assez dur met tombé dessus sans crier gare, et cela m'a abattue assez profondément. Et j'ai de ce fait totalement oublier de vous publier le chapitre 6, alors le voici ! pour votre plaisir. La parution va peut être ralentir une peu… je n'ai pas la force d'écrire en ce moment peut être il y aura une semaine il n'y aura pas de chapitre et je m'en excuse d'avance. Je vous remercie pour toute vos reviews._

 _Neku._

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Je montai dans ma voiture, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'avais osé. J'avais embrassé Naruto, bon sur la joue, mais quand même. Moi qui m'interdisais tout sentiment, c'était un échec total. Naruto me plaisait. Je conduisais le plus calmement possible malgré la tempête qui dévastait mon esprit. Je voulais Naruto. Mais c'était impossible, j'avais perdu ce droit. Arrêté à un feu rouge j'enfonçai ma tête dans mes mains et respirai un grand coup, il fallait que je me calme. Avait-il apprécié ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air dégouté. Comment devrais-je me comporter maintenant ?

Autant dire que cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas beaucoup. J'avais beau retourné la situation dans tous les sens sans résultats. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était d'attendre de voir le comportement de Naruto le lendemain.

Lendemain qui arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Je me rendis au travail sans vraiment être attentif à ce qui m'entourait. Naruto n'était pas encore arrivé quand je m'installai à mon bureau, autant dire que ça m'avait légèrement soulagé de ne pas tomber tout de suite sur lui. Je regardai mon agenda et je vis que nous avions un rendez-vous à l'extérieur à 11h, nous allions sûrement devoir manger tous les deux. Ça ne m'arrangeait pas vraiment mais paradoxalement j'avais hâte d'y être. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je me doutais de qui il s'agissait, je l'autorisai à entrer non sans une petite appréhension.

\- Bonjour Sasuke me dit-t-il avec douceur.

\- Bonjour Naruto, répondis-je le plus détendu possible.

\- Les filles m'ont dit que tu avais l'air fatigué alors je t'ai fait un café.

\- Oh merci...

Son attention me touchait particulièrement j'acceptai son café avec plaisir. Il s'installa en face de moi après m'avoir tendu le café, il tourna les pages de mon agenda.

\- Nous avons rendez-vous à 11H avec le client relou, il y aura sa femme ainsi que son avocat et fait pas cette tête moi aussi je vais devoir y être.

Je le regardais d'un air blasé qui voulait dire : "ça m'aide pas vraiment là" et ça avait l'air de bien l'amuser. Dans ses yeux je voyais une légère étincelle de malice que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps et qui m'avait manqué.

Toute la matinée nous travaillâmes dans une nouvelle ambiance plus chaleureuse, on se permit des échanges de petits sourires complices, et parfois même quelques œillades tendres. A 11h nous rejoignîmes notre client, un débat houleux prit place entre l'ex-couple, même l'opposition semblait aussi fatigué que nous. Le débat dura deux interminables heures et se termina sur un désaccord. Une autre rencontre fut prévue pour la semaine suivante au grand malheur de Naruto, de l'autre avocat et de moi-même. Nous pouvions enfin prendre la direction du restaurant.

\- Punaise je pense que je pourrais manger un éléphant tellement j'ai faim. C'est complètement fou d'avoir été marié et de se détester comme ils se détestent maintenant.

\- Hn ils sont épuisants, même la vaisselle ils veulent la partager... Fis-je fatigué.

Soudain mon téléphone sonna, je le sortis de ma poche et vis que c'était mon grand frère qui m'appelait. Je décrochai, c'était rare qu'il m'appelle malgré que nous soyons assez proche.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour petit frère dis-moi as-tu déjà mangé ?

\- Euh.. Non pourquoi ?

\- Super c'est une chance rejoins-moi au restaurant du quai, je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS.

\- A.. Attends je suis avec mon...

Trop tard il avait déjà raccroché. Je regardai mon portable, il venait de me prendre mes dernières forces.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Me demanda Naruto.

\- Mon frère veut que j'aille manger avec lui.

\- Oh, fit-il l'air presque déçu ? Vas-y ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

\- Non, tu viens avec moi, il avait qu'à me laisser répondre. Déclarais-je en l'entraînant avec moi.

Il me fit un grand sourire et me suivit jusqu'à ma voiture puis nous prîmes la direction du restaurant. Là-bas nous y retrouvâmes mon frère. Il était plus âgé que moi de 5 ans, il était aussi un peu plus grand de taille, il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans le dos en une queue de cheval. Ses yeux noirs étaient cernés, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne il a toujours été comme ça. Loin d'être froid comme moi il était plutôt du genre à intimider par sa prestance. Je le saluai chaleureusement, lui aussi. Puis il regarda Naruto derrière, surpris.

\- Oh mais tu es accompagné. Dit-il en souriant à Naruto. Bonjour je m'appelle Itachi je suis le grand frère de Sasuke.

\- En.. Enchanté je suis l'assistant de votre frère. Je m'appelle Naruto.

Itachi, qui était au courant de l'histoire avec Naruto me regarda surpris, m'interrogeant du regard. Je détournai le regard je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que c'était effectivement le Naruto qui me hantait.

On nous installa à une table au calme, le panorama était magnifique. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur la rivière qui coupait la ville en deux. Mon frère et moi commencions à discuter de tout et de rien, Naruto intervenait timidement de temps en temps. Je n'hésitais pas à le faire participer de peur qu'il se sente mit de côté. Je fus une fois de plus coupé par mon téléphone, un client, je m'excusai auprès de la tablée et je m'éloignai. C'était le client énervant de tout à l'heure qui souhaitait modifier la date de son rendez-vous, je me retins de soupirer et fouilla dans mon agenda pour lui en donner un autre. Il me tint la jambe encore quelques minutes avant que je puisse enfin raccrocher et retourner à mon repas. Je voyais au loin mon frère discuter avec Naruto, autant le dire rapidement cela ne me plut pas du tout. Que pouvait-il bien lui raconter? Que pouvait-il bien lui raconter.. sur moi ?

Lorsque je revins leur conversation semblait se terminer mais je voyais bien que Naruto était légèrement gêné. Voir triste. Je jetai un regard noir à mon frère qui leva les yeux au ciel. J'en étais persuadé, il lui avait raconté ma réaction face à sa tentative de suicide. Il devait penser que je l'avais mérité et il aurait raison. Je savais très bien que jamais Naruto ne pourrait me pardonner, comment le pourrait-il? Et cet idiot d'Itachi qui pensait sûrement me rendre service, pensait-il attirer de la pitié chez Naruto en lui racontant ?

Le sourire de Naruto revint rapidement à mon grand soulagement, il rigolait aux blagues de mon frère et je le surpris plusieurs fois à me regarder avec une tristesse dans le regard qu'il n'avait pas plus tôt. Nous avions travaillé ensemble tout l'après-midi et il avait l'air totalement ailleurs. Ses pensées semblaient l'emmener très loin. Cela m'inquiétais, j'en étais persuadé mon frère lui avait raconté et l'avait sûrement offensé. Je le tuerais si je l'avais sous la main.

Je craquai en fin d'après-midi et lançai à Naruto non sans une certaine gêne :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit mon frère Naruto mais n'y accorde aucune importance.. C'est un idiot fini.

\- Au contraire Sasuke.. Je.. je pense qu'il faut qu'on en parle... Bégaya-t-il.

\- Alors il a bien dit un truc.

\- Il m'a parlé de ta dépression, il m'a aussi dit que c'était toi qui.. Qui m'avait trouvé ce jour-là…

\- Naruto je ne pense pas qu'en parler pourrait t'aider.. J'ai été un véritable connard, je le sais. Et qu'importe ce qu'Itachi t'as dit ça n'y changera rien et ça ne réparera pas mes erreurs.

\- Mais Sasuke ce n'était pas entièrement ta faute.. Je..

\- Naruto écoute.. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Disais-je d'un ton presque suppliant. Je ne voulais pas entendre que je le méritais et qu'il ne pourrait jamais me pardonner, je le savais mais l'entendre de sa bouche serait au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Sasuke…

\- S'il te plait Naruto…

Il me regardait déçu, et moi je ne me sentais de plus en plus mal.

\- Comme tu veux…

Il se leva et retourna travailler sans un mot de plus. A la fin de la journée nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Je ne savais même pas s'il avait décidé de rester travailler avec moi ou pas.

Bien décidé à oublier cette journée, j'appelai mon ami Suigetsu afin de lui proposer de sortir pour me changer les idées. Bien-sûr celui-ci, bien que surpris que je propose moi-même une sortie accepta avec plaisir. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un bar où nous avions l'habitude d'aller. Alors que j'écoutais Suigetsu me raconter sa semaine de travail, mon regard croisa un regard turquoise que je connaissais. Le rouquin que j'avais vu avec Naruto lundi soir était là de l'autre côté de la salle. Il était facilement reconnaissable avec son kanji tatoué sur le front. Il me regardait avec une certaine colère, il n'était pas avec Naruto ? Je ne l'espérais pas ça serait juste bon à lui gâcher sa soirée. Je décidai de ne plus faire attention au garçon qui me fixait et retourna à mon verre, Suigetsu parlait de je ne sais plus trop quoi. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écouter les paroles incessantes du requin qui me servait d'ami. Naruto occupait chacune de mes pensées. Une fille vint lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille et Suigetsu me dit qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps puis pars avec elle. Quelques secondes plus tard un mouvement à mes côtés attira mon intention. Je devinai des mèches rousses.

\- Tu comptes à nouveau le faire souffrir ? Me dit une voix grave et froide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Te parler de Naruto, même s'il ne le veut pas autant dire que c'est une occasion en or de te voir ici.

\- Si Naruto ne veux pas que tu me parles, tu devrais peut-être l'écouter non ? Lâchais-je tendu.

\- Ouai mais je ne lui dois pas obéissance donc je vais te dire ce que je pense. Tu es un connard, ce que tu lui as fait est juste monstrueux.

Ma main se crispa autour de mon verre, même si je le savais, l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre était encore plus douloureux. Mais je ne répliquai pas. Il avait raison.

\- Mais ce crétin a presque décidé de te pardonner et de te laisser une chance.

\- Quoi? Mais…

\- Laisse-moi finir, avec la conversation qu'il a eue avec ton frère il est complètement chamboulé à cette heure-ci. Alors j'aimerais que tu répondes à ma question, as-tu l'intention de le faire souffrir encore une fois ?

\- Non. Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre à cause de moi.

\- Alors deux choix s'offrent à toi, soit tu disparais de sa vie…

Je grimaçai à l'idée de le faire même si c'était sûrement la meilleure solution pour garantir que Naruto ne souffre plus.

\- Soit, continua-t-il. Tu ne le repousses pas, tu reviens dans sa vie et tu fais de son bonheur ta priorité. Tu prends soin de lui, tu t'évertues à le faire toujours sourire.

\- Je ne mérite pas vraiment une place à ses côtés…

\- Moi à ta place j'en ferais un devoir.

\- De ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par-là.

\- De lui rendre le sourire que tu lui as pris. Car on le sait tous les deux, son bonheur se trouve à tes cotés.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, est-ce possible que Naruto m'aime encore ?

 **A suivre..**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :** _Je ne l'écouta pas plus que je partie précipitamment hors du bureau. Sasuke avait eu un accident de voiture. Sasuke était à l'hôpital._


	7. Chapter 7

Que dire…a part que toute vos reviews m'ont touchée a max ! J'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser aller. Donc je remonte la pente et j'écris ! l'inspiration est là alors profitons en ! Je devrais pas avoir d'absence ! J'espère que vous ne me tuerai pas en voyant la fin de celui ci.

 **Pour répondre au review :**

 **Guest :** _merci beaucoup ! tu a raison haut les coeurs me laisser abattre ne changera rien a ma situation elle est irréversible il est temps de l'accepter._

 **Shinji inu :** _Me revoila ! pleine de bonne volonté !_

 **CQFD :** _Eh bien soit soulagé la voila la suite ahah! L'écriture m'a aidé a me vider la tête. Tu sais que quand j'ai lu t'a review je me suis dit « mais c'est vrais ça voila comment je les laisse en plan les pauvres » c'est inhumain Neku bouge toi !_

 **Chapitre 7 : Enfin pardonné** **.**

Depuis que Sasuke m'avait embrassé la joue j'étais sur un petit nuage. Le lendemain matin je me réveillai apaisé et motivé pour le travail. Je partis d'ailleurs un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Arrivé au cabinet, je vis Sakura et Ino qui discutaient, je m'approchai pour les saluer.

\- Salut les filles, déjà en train de papoter ?

\- Bonjour Naruto, effectivement on s'inquiète pour ton patron, il a l'air fatigué aujourd'hui.

\- Ah bon ? Bah je vais lui préparer un café made in Naruto ça va le requinquer !

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un patron si beau n'empêche! Jalousa Ino.

\- Et lui a de la chance de ne pas avoir une groupie pour assistante.

\- Méchant ! s'écrièrent les deux filles en même temps.

Je préparai donc un grand café pour Sasuke, il avait peut-être mal dormi. Une fois le café prêt je passai à mon bureau démarrer mon ordinateur et jeter un œil aux dossiers de la journée. Puis j'allai dans le bureau du brun qui me servait de patron. Et effectivement la première chose que je remarquai en entrant ce fut les cernes qui s'étaient glissées sous ses beaux yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi ? Il avait l'air tendu.. J'étais content mais quand je vois que toi t'as même pas réussi à dormir je me pose des questions es-tu aussi heureux que moi Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu regrettais le baiser d'hier soir ? Peut-être avais-tu peur d'être allé trop loin et que je ne te fuis ?

\- Les filles m'ont dit que tu avais l'air fatigué alors je t'ai fait un café.

\- Oh merci...

Il me regarda surpris mais l'air content quand même. J'étais un peu rassuré. Pendant qu'il buvait son café on organisait notre journée. On avait rendez-vous avec notre super client aujourd'hui. Et à son regard blasé je comprenais qu'il était aussi ravi que moi. Tout le reste de la matinée nous avions travaillés dans une nouvelle ambiance avec une nouvelle complicité naissante mais bel et bien présente.

Le rendez-vous avec les clients qui avait duré deux longues heures était enfin terminé. Personnellement mon estomac avait commencé à crier famine sur la dernière demi-heure. Alors quand Sasuke m'avait proposé d'aller manger j'en aurais presque pleuré de joie. Mais cette euphorie disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée quand son portable se mit à sonner et qu'en raccrochant il m'annonça qu'il devait rejoindre son frère pour manger. La déception devait se lire sur mon visage puisque quand je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi, il m'a entrainé avec lui lançant que son idiot de frère n'avait qu'à le laissait parler. J'étais légèrement nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer le grand frère de Sasuke, est ce qu'il me connaissait ? Je ne pense pas, pourquoi Sasuke lui aurait-il parlé de moi ? Nous arrivâmes dans un restaurant très sympathique, la vue y était magnifique j'en oubliais un peu ma nervosité. Sasuke salua son frère, apparemment c'était de famille d'être beau. Il avait les cheveux longs, bruns et attachés en queue de cheval dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que du charbon. Il semblait un peu surpris de me voir mais me salua chaleureusement. Les deux frères discutaient, non sans me faire participer. Mais je préférais me perdre dans le paysage qui s'offrait à nous grâce à la grande baie vitrée. Soudain Sasuke s'éloigna pour répondre à l'appel d'un client.

\- Tu es le Naruto, celui que Sasuke a fréquenté par le passé?

\- Ou...oui, confirmai-je intimidé.

Alors finalement il me connaissait ?

\- Je suis heureux que tu laisses mon frère entrer dans ta vie à nouveau j'ai l'impression de le voir reprendre goût à la vie un petit peu.. avoua Itachi.

\- Comment ça ? Demandai-je confus.

\- Eh bien tu sais.. Je pense que Sasuke me tuera pour t'avoir dit ça.. mais j'aimerais que tu saches qu'après ton.. accident Sasuke a changé radicalement.

J'écarquillai les yeux, comment ça changé radicalement ? Il voulait dire quoi par-là ?

\- Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, il était persuadé que tu étais mort et que tout était de sa faute. Qu'il t'avait tué. Petit à petit il a arrêté de voir ses amis, puis s'est totalement interdit toute relation. En particulier les relations amoureuses. Aujourd'hui encore je suis persuadé qu'il est amoureux de toi mais qu'il refuse d'accepter ses sentiments et encore plus parce que c'est toi... Il pense ne plus avoir le droit d'être heureux.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est idiot...

Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il n'y était pour rien dans ce qu'il c'était passé.. Mais de là à s'interdire d'être heureux. J'avais effectivement remarqué cette façon qu'il avait d'être distant avec tout le monde. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

\- Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est horrible mais si tu.. pouvais lui pardonner...peut être qu'il avancerait enfin sentimentalement… on fait tous des erreurs quand on est jeune et..

\- Itachi ce que j'ai vécu fait partie de moi aujourd'hui.. Je lui en ai voulu parce qu'il a joué avec mes sentiments, oui. Mais le harcèlement que j'ai vécu après n'était pas de sa faute, qu'importe comment cela se serait passé j'aurai été harcelé par ces homophobes...

\- Tu... Tu es sérieux?

\- Bien-sûr ce qu'a fait Sasuke m'a fait beaucoup de mal... Mais il était jeune et je ne le tiens pas responsable du reste..

\- Naruto.. Merci beaucoup.

Je ne répondis pas plus, au final ma tentative de suicide avait fait souffrir une personne de plus. Sasuke avait bien faillit gâcher sa vie lui aussi. Nous devions à tout prix parler de ce qu'il c'était passé. Pour que tous les deux nous puissions avancer, dans la même direction osais-je espérer.

Sasuke revint, il avait l'air tendu, peut-être nous avait-il vu discuter son frère et moi ? Mais très vite son grand frère détend à nouveau l'atmosphère. Une nouvelle question avait pris place dans mon esprit.

Sasuke avait-il des sentiments pour moi?

J'avais passé mon temps à réfléchir.. Cela m'avait occupé l'esprit tout l'après-midi, mais aussi tout le week-end. Gaara m'appela il me proposa de boire un verre avec lui.

\- Désolé Gaa-chan mais je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose au travail ? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

\- Non non tout va bien t'inquiètes, je dois juste donner ma réponse à Jiraya lundi et je réfléchis encore un peu à ça.

D'accord comme tu veux.

Et effectivement je pesai le pour et le contre tout le week-end. Et enfin je finis par prendre une décision qui pour moi était la bonne. J'étais heureux et rassuré.

Le lundi matin j'eus la surprise d'arriver avant Sasuke, pourtant il était toujours arrivé avant moi la semaine passée. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et je m'installai pour travailler. Mais trente minutes plus tard, Sasuke était toujours absent et je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter. C'est alors que Jiraya vint me voir il était en pleine conversation téléphonique, il avait l'air inquiet.

\- Hum hum d'accord je t'envoie Naruto. Dit-il à son correspondant.

Je le regardais essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais je dû attendre qu'il raccroche pour savoir.

\- Naruto Sasuke a eu un accident de voiture ce matin...

Je me relevai d'un coup de mon siège.

\- Quoi !? Il va bien ?

\- Ça va mais ils ne veulent pas le laisser sortir seul de l'hôpital rejoins-le et raccompagne-le chez lui je vous donne votre journée.

Je ne l'écoutai plus, je partis précipitamment du bureau. Sasuke avait eu un accident de voiture. Sasuke était à l'hôpital. Sasuke avait eu un accident. C'était les seules pensées que j'avais à ce moment précis. Il était probablement blessé pour qu'on ne le laisse pas sortir sans surveillance. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et ce n'était pas uniquement dû au fait que je courais comme un fou. Sasuke était blessé. Il n'y avait plus de question à se poser ma réaction parlait pour moi, il était claire je tenais encore à lui. Beaucoup.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'arrivai à l'hôpital et on m'indiqua ou se trouvait Sasuke. Aux urgences.

Et effectivement je le trouvai là assis sur un lit, un pansement sur l'arcade droite.

\- Sasuke ? Fis-je inquiet.

Il releva la tête vers moi et me regarda.

\- J'avais dit que ça allait…

\- Ah bah dit tout de suite que tu n'es pas content de me voir ! Lançai-je boudeur.

Il eut un léger rire, et moi je l'admirais.

\- Alors comment te sens-tu ? Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Hn… un crétin a grillé le feu rouge quand je passai au mien qui était vert. J'ai juste une coupure à cause d'un bout de verre et une petite bosse, rien de bien grave…

Je caressai du bout des doigts le pansement.

\- Tu as mal ? Ça va laisser une cicatrice ?

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit-il avec douceur en me prenant la main.

On signa les papiers de sortie et je le raccompagnai chez lui. Il fut surpris de voir un taxi alors il me posa une question.

\- Naruto, tu n'as pas le permis ?

\- Oh…non, disons qu'à l'époque où j'aurai dû le passer je n'étais pas en état et ensuite je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Il me fixa, mais je ne m'étalai pas plus.

Arrivés chez lui je le laissai aller se reposer, il dormit tout l'après-midi. Moi j'en profitai pour rapidement travailler sur mon portable histoire de ne pas prendre trop de retard. Il se réveilla en début de soirée. J'entrai dans la chambre avec un plateau repas.

\- Tu te sens mieux?

\- J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va..

\- Tu as tes cachets là.

\- Merci…

J'étais assis sur le lit face à Sasuke, la lumière légèrement tamisée de la pièce se reflétait sur sa peau pâle le rendant encore plus beau. J'étais en débardeur m'étant mit à l'aise dans l'après-midi. Il avait la tête baissé, le regard fixé sur mes bras.

\- Je... Commença-t-il

\- Sasuke écoute... Arrête de t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé. Même moi je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur...

\- Mais Naruto... Je ...

\- Ces cicatrices je me les suis faites moi-même parce que je ne m'acceptais plus. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a harcelé et qui m'a détruit ce sont les autres. Ça aurait fini par arriver même sans toi, au moment où j'aurais avoué être gay.

\- Mais si je ne t'avais pas...

\- Sasuke c'est rien nous étions jeune. L'erreur est humaine.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu souffres...

\- Alors reste avec moi, soufflai-je.

Je me rapprochai de lui et pris son visage, toujours baissé, entre mes mains et le releva doucement. Je le guidai jusqu'à mon épaule. Doucement il glissa ses bras autour de ma taille et vint loger son nez dans mon cou. Il me sera. Je sentis quelque chose d'humide dans mon cou, pleurait-il ? Je ne préférai pas poser la question de peur de le gêner. Doucement je soufflai à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime.

Il se tendit.

\- Ne dis pas ça.. je ne le mérite pas...

\- Alors prends-le comme une punition et laisse-moi t'aimer comme je le souhaite.

 **À suivre…**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 _\- tu as fais ça uniquement pour m'avoir ? continuais je énervé._

 _\- bien sur ! Je te veux depuis bien trop longtemps j'en peu plus de passer au second plan !_


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous et toutes :), Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? moi oui ! Je vous annonce même que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fiction que j'aurai pris un grand plaisir a écrire :) Il reste donc un chapitre après celui ci ;) encore merci pour vos fav, et review vous êtes super !

reponse au review :)

CQFD : Sache que ta review m'a grandement touché j'ai même essayé de te retrouver sur face book (recherceh infructueuse ahah) n'hésite pas a me rajouter sur face book si tu souhait me poser des question c'est Neku Valkai mon face book.

Rheou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! c'est grâce a ma receveuse qu'elle est si bien a lire ahah elle fait un travail de titan ma petite uchiwa chan :D et voici la suite pour aujourd'hui ;)

 **Chapitre 8 : Maintenant, il n'y plus qu'à nous aimer.**

Dans les bras de Naruto je n'avais pu retenir mes larmes et j'étais persuadé qu'il les avait senties couler dans son cou. Voir ses bras m'avait secoué la première fois mais je n'avais vu qu'une seule partie. Là sous mes yeux j'avais tout l'ampleur des dégâts. Les cicatrices s'étalaient sur la moitié de ses bras. Quelles épreuves avait-il dû traverser pour s'en sortir ? Je sentais ses larges mains glisser dans mon dos. Bien sûr que moi aussi je l'aimais mais avais-je réellement le droit de vivre à ses côtés? Je le sentis bouger. De ses mains il prit mon visage en coupe et me fit relever la tête.

\- Sasuke laisse-nous une chance..

\- Naru..

Je ne pus finir que deux lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes sûrement pour me faire taire. D'abord doux et tendre, il ne faisait que me caresser de ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister, je le savais. Il brisa mes dernières barrières. Je répondis au baiser. Nos corps s'enflammèrent. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il m'allongea en douceur sur le lit, sans cesser de m'embrasser. Il se plaça entre mes jambes que j'écartai. Je sentais doucement l'excitation monter en moi et surtout se concentrer dans une partie précise. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres et celle-ci fut capturée par elles. Il la caressa doucement avant d'approfondir un peu plus le baiser. Il colla son bassin au mien et je pouvais sentir qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Il avait sûrement compris que c'était réciproque. Il s'allongea complètement sur moi, son visage dans mon cou.

\- Naruto.. Soufflai-je doucement.

\- Hum...Sasuke...

Je sentis un baiser hésitant être déposé sous mon oreille. Je me frottai à lui pour lui faire comprendre que j'en avais vraiment envie.

\- Sasuke.. Je peux te déshabiller ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui.. hn...

Il venait de donner un coup de rein, faisait frotter nos virilités. Je commençai par lui retirer son tee-shirt et m'attaquai rapidement aux boutons de son jean, lui n'avait qu'à baisser le pantalon de toile seul vêtement que j'avais enfilé pour dormir. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux en caleçons. Son corps était magnifique. Mais je découvrais avec horreur que ses cuisses n'avaient pas échappées à la mutilation. J'eus malgré moi un léger recul qu'il stoppa.

\- Oublie-les, ne les regardes pas. Ne regarde que moi. Tu es tellement beau.. Sasuke..

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, j'en oubliais le reste. J'écartai mes jambes au maximum pour permettre à nos deux érections de se toucher malgré la barrière de tissus encore présente. Je soupirai alors qu'il me faisait un suçon sur l'épaule. Une de ses mains glissa dans mon caleçon. Massant ma virilité doucement.

\- Ah...Naruto…j'en veux plus…

\- Tu es sur Sasuke que veux aller jusqu'au bout?

\- Oui.

Je comprenais sa demande et j'acceptai pour lui montrer que j'avais confiance en lui et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Après ma réponse nos caleçons ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre eux aussi le sol. Alors qu'il m'embrassait fougueusement, Naruto glissa une main jusqu'à mon intimité pour commencer à me préparer. Jamais personne ne m'avait touché à cet endroit. Il était le premier. La sensation était étrange et quand il fit pénétrer un doigt en moi mon souffle en fut coupé.

\- Détends-toi je serai doux je te le promets. Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

A peine oubliais-je la présence du premier, qu'un deuxième le rejoint m'écartant un peu plus, puis un troisième. C'était douloureux, mais petit à petit la douleur s'estompait. Puis une vague de plaisir déferla en moi me faisant lâcher un gémissement.

\- Ah...oui… Je ...Naruto..

\- Sasuke tu es prêt? Est-ce que je peux.. ?

\- Oui… Viens..

Ses doigts me quittèrent, me laissant étrangement vide. Il plaça alors sa verge tendue à mon entrée, puis doucement me pénétra. C'était bien plus gros que ses doigts, c'était affreusement douloureux et pourtant de se sentir ainsi possédé par lui avait quelque chose de délicieux. Il continua son avancée en douceur, je me sentais écartelé à son passage. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde et cessa tout mouvement. Ma respiration était chaotique, la douleur était intense. Il déposait des baisers papillons partout où il pouvait pour me calmer. Au bout de quelques instants je bougeai légèrement le bassin, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller. Il se retira alors en partie me permettant d'inspirer. Puis il se renfonça d'un coup sec frappant ma prostate. Plaisir et douleur se mélangèrent.

\- Ah...en...encore...Naruto...

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Sasuke..

Il m'embrassa, se retira et se renfonça plus vite et plus fort. Je souffrais mais c'était bon. Ses allées et venues en moi étaient devenues rapides et puissantes, mes gémissements suivaient la même fréquence. Lui aussi gémissait, il me chuchotait des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille. Il prit mon sexe en main et commença à lui imposer le même rythme que ses coups de rein. Je perdis pieds à ce moment-là, je criais sans retenue mon douloureux plaisir. Ses coups de butoir me pénétraient au plus profond tapant ma prostate presqu'à chaque fois me menant à la jouissance.

\- Na...Naruto...ah…je vais...

\- Moi aussi ah...

Nous jouissions ensemble, dans un ultime gémissement. Il se laissa tomber sur moi, toujours en moi.

\- C'était tellement bon, souffla-t-il essoufflé.

\- Oui, j'ai aimé aussi. Déclarai-je en lui caressant le dos.

Nous nous s'endormîmes l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Quelques jours plus tard j'attendais Naruto à l'angle d'une rue où nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous et puisqu'il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise dans la rue ou en public, je décidai d'arriver en avance pour ne pas le faire attendre. Je vis au loin une silhouette qui m'était familière. Et lorsqu'elle approcha je reconnus effectivement Neji. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il s'approcha de moi.

\- Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'attends quelqu'un, dis-je simplement.

\- Toi attendre quelqu'un ? Je ne t'ai pas vu avec qui que ce soit depuis l'histoire avec Naruto.

\- Et alors ? Commençai-je à m'énerver.

\- Je croyais que tu ne t'autorisais plus à t'attacher à personne.

\- Eh bien tout le monde change d'avis. C'est justement lui que j'attends.

Je me retrouvai soudainement plaqué contre le mur.

\- J'en ai marre de devoir attendre mon tour.

Je sentis une paire de lèvres se poser sur les miennes et j'écarquillai les yeux. Neji m'embrassait. M'embrassait avec force. De sa langue il essaya de forcer le passage de mes lèvres. J'essayai de le repousser mais plaqué ainsi contre le mur mes mouvements étaient réduits. Après quelques secondes je réussis enfin à me dégager en le frappant au visage ce qui le fit reculer.

\- Mais t'es malade ! Lui criai-je.

\- Non je ne suis pas malade ! Je suis juste amoureux de toi depuis le lycée Sasuke ! Mais je ne sais pas je dois être invisible ! Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a ce fichu blond de plus! Merde je suis mieux que ce taré ! Il a même été en hôpital psychiatrique, et tu le préfères à moi qui suis norm...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que je lui assénais un autre coup. Je l'attrapai par le col.

\- Insulte-le encore une seule fois et je te jure que je te tue ! Tu ne sais pas par quoi il est passé alors ferme ta gueule ! Lançai-je froidement.

\- Bien-sûr que si que je le sais, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Puisque c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que ça se passe ainsi.

\- Qu-quoi ? Demandai-je sidéré.

\- Il monopolisait toute ton attention, je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu sois tombé amoureux de ce merdeux. Alors je t'ai rappelé qu'au départ c'était un pari et ensuite j'ai juste eu à balancer l'histoire aux bonnes personnes pour que ça prenne de l'ampleur.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré! Je le frappai encore. Ne t'approche plus de moi parce que je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Tss peut être que je devrais aller le voir, ça pourrait être amusant de jouer avec lui comme autrefois.

\- Ne l'approche surtout pas ! Le menaçai-je.

\- Hum hum je verrai bien, me nargua Neji en s'éloignant.

S'il touchait à un seul cheveu de Naruto je le tuerais. D'ailleurs ce dernier aurait déjà dû être là. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas eu de problème. C'est après plus de trente minutes de retard que je me décidai enfin à l'appeler ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit en retard à ce point. Ça m'inquiétait. Je composai son numéro et collai l'appareil à mon oreille. Plusieurs sonneries résonnèrent avant qu'il ne décroche enfin. Il sanglotait mais pourquoi ?

\- Désolé Gaara j-je ne suis pas en état de pa-parler...

\- Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce ce qu'il se passe? Où es-tu ?

\- Sasuke ! Tu me demandes où je suis snif, tu as sûrement fini avec Neji ? Maintenant tu te souviens de moi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je souffre hein ? Et pourtant tu me fais aussi mal que la première fois ! Me cria-t-il.

C'était bien pire que tout ce dont j'avais imaginé, il avait vu Neji m'embrasser. Bon sang je devais lui raconter, je devais le calmer à tout prix.

\- Naruto écoute-moi c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est cet enfoiré de Neji qui m'a embrassé mais je l'ai repoussé je te le promets. Naruto je t'en supplie tu dois me croire !

\- Pourquoi je te croirais... Dit-il d'une voix brisée par la tristesse.

Le son d'un message résonna à mes oreilles, je regardai machinalement et mon sang se glaça. C'était Neji. Une photo de la plaque de boîte aux lettres à Naruto. Il était dans son immeuble, il allait réellement lui faire du mal. J'avais peur. Je recollai mon portable à mon oreille.

\- Naruto! Naruto écoute moi je t'en supplie ! Neji est chez toi ne lui ouvre surtout pas la porte ! Naruto tu m'entends ?

J'entendis le son de la sonnette et je me mis à courir comme un fou en direction de chez Naruto. J'étais totalement paniqué et encore plus quand la liaison fut coupée. Il me fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre le quartier de Naruto et encore cinq autres pour arriver jusqu'à son appartement. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite. La porte était fermée. Est-ce que Neji avait juste voulu me faire peur ? J'avais une certaine appréhension alors que je sonnai. Pas de réponse. J'actionnai la poignée, la porte était ouverte. Je tombai tous de suite sur une vision qui me glaça le sang. Naruto était au sol inconscient, je revoyais son corps frêle de collégien et le sang. J'eu un sursaut.

\- Naruto ! Je me précipitai vers lui comme des années auparavant et vis rapidement qu'il n'avait aucune blessure.

Il papillonnait des paupières, il se réveillait. Un bruit me fit relever la tête, Neji était devant nous. Je soulevai Naruto doucement et le posai sur le canapé. Je me retournai et attrapa Neji par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce tu lui as fait, connard ? Demandai-je avec hargne.

\- Ça va je l'ai juste un peu secoué, il est tombé et s'est cogné la tête j'y peux rien moi s'il ne tient même pas sur ses jambes.

\- Tu as fait ça pour m'avoir hein? Crachai-je.

\- Bien-sûr ! Je te veux depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas t'avoir.

\- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que même si Naruto n'était pas là je ne voudrais pas de toi ?

\- Tss tu m'aurais laissé une chance...

\- Jamais. Jamais je n'aurais voulu ou voudrais de toi, donc laisse Naruto tranquille ou je te traîne en justice pour coups et blessures et je promets de trouver un autre moyen de te faire payer le reste!

Je le vis blêmir, apparemment il avait compris qu'il ne m'aurait jamais et que je pourrais aller très loin pour protéger Naruto. Il me repoussa, je le lâchai et il partit non sans se retourner vers moi une dernière fois. Je l'oubliai rapidement et retournai voir Naruto qui reprenait doucement ses esprits.

\- Comment tu te sens? Demandai-je doucement.

Il était en train de se redresser, s'asseyant sur le canapé. Je m'accroupis pour être face à lui.

\- C'est...c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu ne me trompes pas avec Neji ? Me demanda-t-il au bord des larmes.

\- Non je te le promets. Je t'ai retrouvé, ce n'est pas pour te perdre à nouveau. Je resterai auprès de toi tant que tu voudras de moi.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue. J'effaçai du pouce une larme.

\- Mais... Neji ... Il te veut.. Et il est mille fois mieux que moi alors tu vas..

\- Neji est le pire connard qui existe sur cette planète. C'est à cause de lui que je t'ai quitté. Au départ c'était un pari mais je suis réellement tombé amoureux de toi...

\- M-mais alors pourquoi tu m'as ...commença-t-il.

\- J'ai voulu annuler le pari.. Ça ne lui a pas plu. Alors quelques jours après, il est venu me voir avec photo de toi et moi, on s'embrassait. Il m'a menacé de l'envoyer à nos parents. J-J'ai paniqué sur le coup… Même si la réaction de mes parents ne m'importait pas tant que ça. J'avais peur pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres à cause de moi... Si j'avais su que..

Un doigt posé sur mes lèvres m'arrêta. Il me regardait avec une telle douceur que j'aurai pu en pleurer.

\- Avec des si on refait le monde Sasuke. Ne te culpabilise plus pour ça. Tant que tu m'aimes tout vas bien pour moi.

Je me redressai pour le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Je t'aime. Soufflai-je en le couvrant de baisers.

Il riait, il était heureux.

J'aimerais t'entendre rire toute ma vie mon amour.

Nos baisers se firent plus entreprenants, de ses mains il avait pris mon visage en coupe. Il murmura alors une phrase ou plutôt une supplication à mon oreille.

\- Sasuke, fais-moi l'amour.

 **A suivre…**

eh bien le prochain sera le dernier ! c'est triste mais c'est pour pouvoir encore en commencer une autre :D (j'en connais une qui me tuera si j'arrête la haha). Qui peut être j'arriverai a écrire le dernier chapitre d'obsession assassine !

Dand le prochain chapitre : « Alors que Sasuke m'embrassé avec douceur je sentie soudain mon amant m'être arraché. J'ouvris les yeux, que j'avais fermé pour mieux savourer le baisé, et je vis alors… »

Mais que va voir Naruto ? vont ils pouvoir enfin être tranquille ?

A dimanche prochain !


	9. La fin !

Bonsoir,

eh bien voila nous y somme, c'est le dernier chapitre ! J'aurais effectivement pu exploiter encore plus l'histoire mais je voulais pas torturer nos deux amoureux trop longtemps non plus ;) un peu de pitié tous de même ahah. Pour toutes les personnes qui souhaiteraient me contacter voici un mail : **,** n'hésitez pas a m'écrire pour des questions ;). CQFD pour répondre a ta review effectivement j'avais prévue le rôle de Neji depuis le départ :).

À très bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction, une fiction policière.

Neku

 **Chapitre 9 : S'aimer.**

\- Sasuke, fais-moi l'amour.

J'avais murmuré ces mots. Il avait accepté. Sasuke me souleva alors. Je resserrai ma prise à son cou me collant à lui. Il nous mena jusqu'à ma chambre où il me déposa avec une immense douceur sur le lit. Il s'installa à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, je sentais qu'aux travers de ses baisers et caresses il voulait faire passer l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon pull, le remontant jusqu'à mes mamelons. Il vint doucement en narguer un de sa langue, le mordillant et me faisant gémir. Alors qu'il continuait à jouer avec sa bouche, ses mains s'occupaient de dégrafer mon pantalon. Il se faisait fort et dominant, comme les premières fois où nous avions fait l'amour. Mais avec plus de douceur. Ses caresses étaient lentes et d'une tendresse infinie. Il me déshabillait entièrement, la moindre parcelle de mon corps était couverte de baisers. Je ne restais pas sans rien faire, voulant le toucher aussi. Mes mains partirent alors à la découverte de son corps, je lui retirai donc son tee-shirt. Je voulais capturer ses lèvres mais celles-ci étaient occupées à me donner des frissons de partout. Mon corps entier était couvert de chair de poule et mon sexe commençait à me faire mal tellement il était gonflé. Nous étions complètement nus, on se découvrait, se touchait. Sasuke descendait de plus en plus bas et au niveau de mon sexe, il s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux brillaient d'envie et sûrement que les miens aussi. Et là il me prit entièrement en bouche, une longue caresse chaude. Un long gémissement de plaisir sortit de ma bouche. Il se retira et répéta la même action plusieurs fois. Alors que mon excitation grimpait en flèche, je sentis une intrusion. Un doigt s'immisça en moi, puis deux. Il me préparait consciencieusement à sa venue.

\- Sa-Sasuke... Je vais ...

Il retira ses doigts et cessa tout mouvement. Dire que j'étais frustré était un euphémisme. Mon corps n'était plus qu'un brasier qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé.

\- Sasuke... Viens!

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Dit-il en m'embrassant.

J'écartai au maximum mes jambes pour lui permettre de me prendre. Je sentis sa verge se placer à mon entrée. Ma respiration s'accéléra, je le voulais. Je voulais que l'on soit l'un à l'autre. Que plus rien ne nous sépare.

\- C'est bon tu peux venir maintenant, viens..

\- Bien..

Il m'embrassa et entra en moi. La sensation d'être enfin complet. A cet instant j'étais à lui et il était à moi. C'était douloureux malgré sa préparation mais je m'en fichais. Il n'y avait plus rien à par lui et moi. Il effleura ma prostate et le plaisir grimpa en moi.

\- Oh…Sas...uke…

La cadence de ses coups de reins accéléra, et le plaisir montait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sasuke gémissait au travers de nos échanges linguaux. Nous atteignîmes la jouissance en même temps. Essoufflé, il se retira avant de s'allonger à côté de moi et de m'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime Naruto.

\- Moi aussi, soufflai-je me collant plus à lui.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, réveillé par la lumière qui entrait dans la chambre. J'entendis un son léger et agréable, les battements d'un cœur, les battements de son cœur. Je relevai doucement ma tête qui était posée sur le torse de mon amant. Je le regardai dormir un moment, il était magnifique endormi, il était tellement détendu son visage semblait apaisé. Me dire que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le voir ainsi me fit sourire. Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, il bougea puis finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oh un ange dans mon lit, souffla-t-il encore endormi.

\- Hum désolé mais il semblerait que ce soit toi qui squatte le lit de cet « ange ».

\- Ah oui zut, je vais devoir payer une taxe ?

\- Oui effectivement et c'est payable d'avance ! Fis-je amusé.

Il m'embrassa et si j'avais pu je pense que j'aurais ronronné. On passa plusieurs minutes à se câliner et à se taquiner ce matin-là. Alors que je l'embrassais encore, une sonnerie nous sortit de notre petit cocon. C'était un texto. J'attrapai mon téléphone sur la table de nuit.

\- Oh merde j'avais complètement oublié je suis censé être chez mes parents dans 50 min. Lançai-je en sortant du lit à toute vitesse.

Dix minutes plus tard je sortais de la salle de bain propre et habillé. Une odeur de café m'attira dans la cuisine. Sasuke s'y trouvait, une tasse fumante à la main, une autre m'attendait sur la table.

\- T'es le meilleur, fis-je avec un sourire émerveillé. Faut que je me dépêche, avec les transports en commun je vais être en retard.

\- Si tu me laisse 5 minutes pour me doucher, je t'y déposerai et tu seras en avance.

Au regard que je lui lançai, il comprit qu'il était actuellement devenu mon nouveau dieu.

\- Merci Sasuke !

\- Avec plaisir, je me dépêche.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture. On se souriait niaisement quand nos regards se croisaient. Et effectivement j'arrivai avec cinq minutes d'avance chez mes parents. Ça m'évitera un interrogatoire. Je sortis de la voiture et vis Sasuke faire pareil. Je m'appuyai contre sa voiture le laissant s'approcher. Alors qu'il m'embrassait délicatement je sentis mon amant m'être arraché. J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés, et je vis alors mon père qui avait tiré Sasuke en arrière le frapper au visage. Un cri m'échappa.

\- Sasuke !

Je me précipitai pour arrêter mon père, qui se rapprochait de Sasuke tombé au sol. Je lui attrapai le bras et essayai de l'éloigner de lui.

\- Papa arrête ! Lui criai-je.

\- Tu crois que je vais peut-être le laisser te faire du mal à nouveau ! Cracha-t-il au visage de Sasuke.

Et à l'expression de ce dernier, je me suis dépêchai de me mettre entre eux. Mon père avait blessé Sasuke avec ses paroles. Lui qui commençait tout juste à arrêter de s'en vouloir. Mais comment mon père avait pu savoir pour l'histoire avec Sasuke ? Mes parents savaient qu'un jeune homme m'avait fait du mal, mais je ne leur avais jamais dit qui.

\- Papa attends, tu te trompes je t'en prie calme toi…

\- J'y croyais pas hier quand Neji et venu me dire pour Sasuke et toi, ce petit con et à l'origine de tous nos soucis ! Cria mon père en pointant Sasuke du doigt.

Ce batard de Neji allait me le payer, bien-sûr qu'il connaissait bien mes parents j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

\- Papa Neji t'a menti c'est lui qui est responsable de ce qui s'est passé au collège.

\- Quoi ? Mais?

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer mais bon sang calme toi !

J'aidai Sasuke à se relever. Je m'inquiétais pour son nez en sang et sa lèvre qui commençait sérieusement à gonfler. Je jetai un regard noir à mon père, et entrainai Sasuke à l'intérieur de la maison. Ma mère poussa un cri d'effroi en me voyant entrer avec Sasuke en sang. Mon père nous suivait avec une légère culpabilité peinte sur le visage.

J'installai Sasuke sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Je pris de la glace dans le congélateur, je la mis dans un torchon et j'appuyai doucement sur son visage. Ce dernier grimaça.

\- Ça va ? Demandai-je inquiet.

\- Oui, t'en fais pas c'est rien.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke, lâcha mon père penaud.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu demander avant ! Lui criai-je dessus. Tu aurais pu lui casser le nez !

\- Naruto. Sasuke posa sa main sur mon épaule. Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave. Regarde ça saigne déjà plus.

Je fis une petite moue boudeuse. Je me tournai vers mon père et lui expliquai toute l'histoire avec Neji, ainsi qu'à ma mère. Je leur livrai toute l'histoire non sans une certaine difficulté, mais quand Sasuke me sentait flancher celui-ci me serrait doucement la main pour me donner du courage. Mes parents furent choqués d'apprendre tout cela au bout de plusieurs années. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras de longues minutes. Et mon père lui, s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de Sasuke. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs inviter à manger. On passa l'après-midi ensemble. J'étais heureux, entouré des personnes que j'aime.

Le soir même, nous décidâmes d'aller passer la soirée chez Sasuke, nous rentrions tranquillement quand soudain j'aperçus une chevelure brune connue.

\- Arrête-toi deux secondes s'il te plait, lâchai-je froidement.

Surpris Sasuke se gara sur le côté. Je sortis de la voiture et rattrapa le brun.

\- Eh Neji ! L'interpelai-je.

Celui-ci se retourna et son regard se posa directement sur Sasuke qui devait sûrement me suivre. Je m'approchai de lui.

\- Tiens tu oses sortir de chez toi ? Se moqua Neji.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que je lui assenai un coup au visage de toutes mes forces. Il tomba au sol la main sur sa joue.

\- Écoute-moi bien connard ! T'avise plus jamais de te mettre entre Sasuke et moi ou je te le ferai regretter amèrement !

\- Naruto ! Cria Sasuke, étonné.

Ce sale type n'allait pas nous pourrir la vie cinquante ans. Je pris Sasuke par la main et je l'entrainai vers la voiture. Une fois dedans il me regarda surpris.

\- Eh bien…

\- Je tiens à toi Sasuke je ne laisserai plus personne nous séparer. Déclarai-je encore énervé.

Il sourit doucement à ma déclaration.

\- Plus personne ne se mettra entre nous Naruto. Me rassura-t-il.

Il se pencha et captura mes lèvres. Je souris dans le baiser.

 **7 ans plus tard :**

Je me fixe dans le miroir de la salle de bain, habillé d'une chemise blanche, je me débats pour mettre cette satanée cravate. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Sakura y tenait autant.

\- Naruto ! Lance une voix de l'étage inférieure.

\- J'arrive Sas'.

Je soupire et sors de la salle de bains avec ma cravate dénouée autour du cou. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée de notre appartement, nous l'avions acheté un an après nos retrouvailles. Mon compagnon m'attend à l'entrée sa veste reposant sur son bras. Il a bien vieilli, il est encore plus beau qu'avant. Il me regarde et fait un sourire moqueur.

\- Bientôt 30ans et toujours incapable de faire un nœud de cravate.

\- Aide-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises. Lui dis-je avec une moue boudeuse.

Il s'approche et fait mon nœud.

\- Sakura va râler si on arrive en retard à son mariage, déclarai-je plus pour moi-même.

\- Oui mais bon tu lui expliqueras pourquoi et elle te frappera. Et tu me demanderas ensuite de te consoler.

\- Et tu le feras? Demandai-je innocemment.

\- Hum je ne sais pas on verra bien. Me répondit-il malicieusement.

Il dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis il me sourit et me demande si on peut y aller. On sort main dans la main. Notre complicité ne s'est jamais affaiblie, bien-sûr on se dispute comme tous les couples, surtout au travail. Mais on finit toujours par se réconcilier, une fois de retour de la maison. Ces dernières années le cabinet avait gagné en notoriété, enfin surtout Sasuke. Même si il dit que c'est parce que son assistant lui mâche tout le travail. Il est devenu un avocat très demandé, il gagne d'une main de fer tous ses procès. Je suis fier de lui. Je dois sourire niaisement car d'un coup il me demande :

\- C'est quoi ce sourire d'idiot ?

\- Idiot toi même ! Dire que j'étais en train de me dire que je suis fier de mon petit ami.

\- T'es adorable mais tu sais j'ai un assistant ultra efficace aussi.

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Après une demi-heure de route nous arrivons au lieu du mariage. La cérémonie fut très belle, nous nous retrouvions au soir à faire la fête, dansant sur le rythme des différentes musiques. Bien-sûr Sasuke m'invite plusieurs fois à danser avec lui, nous dansons un slow tranquillement. Je n'ai plus peur de m'afficher, ni du regard des autres. Tout le monde nous a largement acceptés, et je n'aimerai pas être celui qui viendra nous chercher des noises. J'embrasse tendrement mon beau brun. Il fait bien cinq centimètres de plus que moi encore aujourd'hui, autant dire que cela me frustre mais en même temps je me sens en sécurité avec lui.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Moi aussi Sasuke, je t'aimerai toujours.

On s'embrasse à nouveau, puis je le vois regarder ma cravate et avoir un petit sourire que je reconnais très vite.

\- A quoi tu penses pervers? Chuchotai-je doucement.

\- J'ai trouvé un tout autre usage à cette très belle cravate.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à cette allusion. Parce que je voyais très bien qu'est-ce qu'il voulait en faire. Je regarde ma montre.

\- Il est 3H30 je crois que c'est une très bonne heure pour rentrer non ?

\- Oui je pense aussi. Souffle-t-il en m'attirant avec lui vers l'extérieur.

Sa main sert la mienne alors qu'il prend la direction de la sortie, mes yeux fixent nos mains. Je pense alors aux progrès que j'avais faits ces dernières années. Moi qui n'avait plus aucune confiance ni en l'humain ni en moi-même. Grâce à lui, à ses côtés, j'avais réussi à me retrouver et à retrouver ce que j'avais perdu.

 **FIN.**


End file.
